1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a holding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as DVD players, include a housing, a battery and a fixing apparatus for securing the battery to the housing. The fixing apparatus is typically mounted to the housing with screws. However, the fixing apparatus always occupies a large space of the housing, and a plurality of screws must be used to fix the bracket to the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.